A Halfa's Birthday
by Mobster Wife
Summary: Danielle decided to give Vlad a second chance. Now they live together and she couldn't be happier. But now it's time for Vlad to pay her back for all the times she's been there for him. And he's going all out.


Vlad Masters, sitting in his regular suit and tie, in his library, sighed. He glanced at his wrist watch. 11 am. Danielle should have been awake by now. Ever since she moved in they'd been having breakfast together every morning. Even on days where he had things to do, he always made time for her. It was the least he could do to make up for all of the terrible things he'd done and said to her.

"Danielle! Please come down here!"

"Coming!" she yelled down. Vlad sighed heavily and rubbed his temples with his hand. She knew not to yell in the house. Nevertheless Dani came tumbling down the steps not 5 seconds later. For wanting to sleep in practically every day, she sure was fast to get up. She was still in her pajamas though, and was breathing heavily from running down the stairs.

"Yeah Dad! What's up?"

He turned, hands clasped behind his back. "Well, since you're here, we can begin. It's about time I..._paid you back_ for all those times you were there for me." He strolled over to a bookshelf across from her and focused his gaze on some random book. Something about knitting, maybe? Turning back to face her, he let his expressions give nothing away, even though he could feel the excitement build inside.

"Begin what? What's going on? Is something wrong?" She frowned and looked around suspiciously, eyes twitching to every shadow, wary of anything to come. He could feel the anxiety pouring off of her in waves.

Ah shoot, that's not the reaction he was going for. Then again, he hadn't gotten used to having a 13 year old girl in his house. Especially not one that he used to consider his enemy. She'd only been here for a couple months after Miss Gray confronted him about his halfa status. He still had to remember to not act like an intimidating businessman.

He'd long since gotten over his (frankly disturbing and creepy) obsession with Daniel and Maddie. Ever since he'd moved past them, he'd expected to be alone for the rest of his life. Who'd want to be with a halfa like him? To his surprise it was Danielle who came to him. She wanted to give him a second chance, one he didn't think he deserved.

He couldn't let her think something was going on "No need to fret my dear, we're just going to the dining room to eat breakfast."

Danielle huffed out a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing. Only to replace her suspicions with curiosity. She perked up at the thought of food, at least. Ah, to be young again..

"Now come, it's already a bit late for breakfast, but I'll make an exception just for today." They both walked over to the dining room. Or, well, Vlad walked. Dani trailed behind, floating. Walking _this early_ after waking up? It was unheard of.

Even though the doors to the room seemed to open by themselves, she knew it was some of Vlad's staff behind that door. That trick had long since lost its glory, though it was fun to prank some of the visitors with that same thing. Vlad _said _he disapproves, but Dani could see the way he didn't stop it, instead trying his best to hide a laugh when people frantically looked around for the cause of the door opening.

She hurried over and made out to take a seat, having to float a bit to get onto the higher chairs to the enormous table. When you're four feet tall, everything is just a bit too big. Using her powers was fair game in her book. This didn't go unnoticed by Vlad though.

"Danielle what did we talk about? No powers in the house." He scolded sternly. They both had decided that while she was still young, literally only a year old, that neither of them were going to use powers while inside. They had a training room in the basement specifically for that after all. They sparred in there sometimes, but it was mostly a way for Dani to get some practice in a safe environment (and maybe get some anger out from time to time).

Dani stopped in her tracks and let herself fall back down to the floor. "Ah sorry Dad, still getting used to all this!" She rubbed the back of her neck, a bit embarrassed that she forgot the only rule they _both _agreed on.

She climbed onto the seat normally, only scrambling to stay on for a second (or two...man she hated being short) before staring straight ahead at Vlad with a playful, curious smile. "Soooo, what's up?"

He gave her a patient smile, trying his best to alleviate any thoughts that this was anything out of the ordinary. "Why, nothing Dani, we're just going to have breakfast like we always do."

Any comments that Dani would have had about his obviously suspicious statement would have to wait, since Vlad's _entire _kitchen staff came through the doors leading to the kitchen, plates in hand.

They all simultaneously placed down the most delicious-looking breakfast in the world. Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, a giant fruit bowl, and the most glorious, copious amount of maple syrup she'd ever seen. It was awesome in the most literal term! This was basically food Christmas!

"No way!" Dani exclaimed. "This is for me?!"

Smirking, Vlad told her to dig in. "Yes, this is all for you dear" were his exact words, but she didn't pay attention. The second he had said yes, she dumped a truckload of syrup onto her plate and tore into the pancakes. Vlad didn't eat much, aside from sneaking some fruit off of her plate.

"Hey! Get your own!" She laughed when he just whipped another strawberry off of her plate and popped it into his mouth with a sassy smirk.

He let the happy moment settle for a bit before he did something he really wasn't looking forward to. He usually had a plan for everything, including conversations. But this one? He had no idea what was going to happen, let alone how young Danielle was going to react.

"Danielle? You...know I'm sorry right? About the way I treated you? I won't lie, I meant those things when I said them" He fidgeted with the end of his suit, accidentally frailing the seams with how nervous he was. "But I regret them every second of my life. I just...hope you can forgive me somehow." He couldn't bare to look her in the eyes so he opted to stare at his blank plate, too nervous to even breathe.

But time went on where she didn't say anything so he slowly looked up at her. She had stopped eating, fork in hand, and was looking at him with some unreadable expression. Was she sad? Did he make her uncomfortable? Was she angry at him for bringing this up? Maybe he shouldn't have said anything after all...

"I know Dad," She started slowly, "and it's ok. I gave you a second chance because I saw how lonely you were. I felt the same way back when I was first...created. I just wanted to be loved, to be needed. It took a while, but I'd say we both got what we wanted right?" She smiled the biggest smile she could muster up while trying not to cry.

"This is the good ending dad! I knew you could be a better person and I was right! And I know I don't say it much but I love you. I love who you've become. You're the best dad I could ever ask for, no matter what's happened in the past."

He felt the tears run down his cheek before she even finished speaking. Vlad Masters didn't cry, never. He got his heart broken in college. He didn't cry. He lost the clone that he'd spent a year working on. He didn't cry. But now, to be brought down by a one year old with a heart bigger than the whole world? It felt...satisfying. In a way he couldn't understand. Crying felt...good. Like he'd been holding all his emotions in for 20 years.

Before he knew it Dani had gotten down from her seat and stepped softly over to him, careful to keep her overactive emotions in check. Not knowing what to do, she simply rubbed his back and let him cry for a good long while, gently telling him that everything was ok.

He let his emotions pour out for a while, who knows how long. But after his sobs turned into just a few tears, and then into a dry yet red and puffy face, he took a deep breath. "Ah, sorry Danielle, I didn't mean to go and cry like that today." He took another deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself some more. "But enough about me. I have a surprise for you."

She looked confused, yet curious. "A surprise?" He stood up from the seat, sorting out his clothes from the mess they were in, patting down his suit and fixing his tie. He said nothing, only beckoning as he sauntered over to the door opposite to the way they came in.

The door led to the living room, that she knew. But what kind of surprise awaited her, Dani didn't know. She could only follow blindly. So she did, forcing herself to stay grounded despite her ghost half itching to float or fly.

Vlad knocked, then opened the door slowly. Dani shook her head in confusion. Why would he knock in his own house? She peered around his limber frame and saw nothing but darkness inside. She looked at Vlad with a raised eyebrow and hoped to get something out of him, but alas. He just smiled and gestured for her to go inside.

'No point in waiting around' She thought. Taking the first step was exciting, albeit a tad bit scary. But the next thing she knew, the door shut behind her, leaving her and Vlad in complete darkness. Panic set it for just a second before the room lit up with the overhead lamp and she heard resounding cheering across the room.

"Surprise!" She heard a familiar voice shout. The next thing she knew she was being tackled by her one and only favorite cousin.

"Danny!" She laughed and shoved him off of her, punching his arm when they both stood up. "What're you doing here?"

"Uh duh, I'm not gonna miss out on your first birthday!"

She could do nothing but blink and breathe for a couple of seconds. Did she have a birthday? Didn't ghosts have deathdays? Even Danny had one. She felt so confused.

"My...what?" She asked, hoping Danny would clarify. "Yeah your birthday! It's been a year since you were...well...born. So now we celebrate!"

Putting aside the notion that a ghost couldn't have a birthday for later, she finally looked around and noticed the others in the room. Jazz, who she'd vent to about Vlad way back, was there. Sam and Tucker, who she'd gotten closer to over the past year, were there. Even Valerie was there! (Although she seemed a bit uncomfortable with Vlad there).

Vlad came up and put a hand on Dani's shoulder. She turned to look up at him with the biggest, goofiest smile in the world, grinning wider than should be humanly possible. "Did you plan this?"

He smiled right back at her, so proud of his beloved daughter. "Yes, dear, this was all for you."

She couldn't handle all this without giving him a bear-like hug so she ignored the 'no powers' rule and jumped, flying into his arms, and hugging him with all the might of a 1 year old in a 13 year-old's body.

"I love you Dad!" She exclaimed loudly, failing to keep her hyper activeness in check after all the happiness that she felt during all of this.

Vlad leaned into her hug and pet her head softly. "I love you too, Danielle. Happy birthday."


End file.
